Quasimodo
Quasimodo is a character created by the user Akela. Application located here. Abilities Despite his extremely deformed body, Quasimodo possesses an amazing agility, and phenomenal acrobatics skill. And, due to his life being spent ringing the bells of Notre Dame by himself, his physical strength is enormous, to the point where he was able to break free of heavy steel chains. He is also an accomplished wood carver and craftsman. Personality A very kind, and rather naive man with a great appreciation for beauty, Quasimodo is rather humble and a bit shy. However, he will defend his friends fiercely and bravely, even resorting to violence if necessary, but he would just as soon as drive somebody away without hurting them. Opinions of Other Characters Esmeralda: Quasimodo developed strong feelings for Esmeralda when she showed him true kindness, something he never truly experienced before. For a time, he truly believed he loved her. Initially heartbroken to find her love was for Phoebus, Quasi eventually gave the two his blessing. Phoebus: Initially distrusting of the Captain of the City Guard, Quasi reluctantly worked alongside the soldier to rescue Esmeralda, and stop Frollo. After a rough start, the two of them eventually became friends, with Quasi giving Phoebus and Esmeralda his blessing when they declared their love for each other. History While he was just a baby, his parents attempted to sneak out of Paris to escape the clutched of Judge Claude Frollo, who considered all Gypsies to be heathens. However, they were discovered by Frollo, and his mother was killed after attempting to flee. Frollo, judging the deformed baby to be a monster, attempted to drop him into a well, but the Archdeacon of Notre Dame stopped him, commanding the judge to raise the child as his own to atone for the murder of the child's mother. Given the name Quasimodo, the child grew up with the cathedral's walls, where his most frequent visitor was Judge Frollo. Assigned to the job of bell ringer, Quasimodo grew up, and grew strong, longing to take part in the life he watched from the cathedral. One day, he decided to disobey Frollo's command, and sneak out into the streets below, taking part in the festival of fools, where he met Esmeralda. However, the day ended badly, and Quasimodo was humiliated by the crowd, and shamed by Frollo. Mortified, he sealed himself back inside the cathedral. However, Esmeralda, pursued by Frollo, took refuge within Notre Dame, where she started to develop a friendship with the hunchback. Eventually, he helped her escape, but she was forced to return, this time with an injured Captain Phoebus, who had turned against Frollo. Heartbroken upon finding out Esmeralda was in love with the captain, Quasimodo nonetheless did everything he could to protect Phoebus from Frollo, even going so far as to try to warn the city's Gypsies of Frollo's plans to arrest them all. But this led to their capture, and Esmeralda was sentenced to burn for witchcraft. Enraged, Quasimodo broke free of the heavy chains holding him, and he was able to save Esmeralda An enraged Frollo decided to kill Quasimodo and Esmeralda personally, despite the attempts of the Archdeacon to intervene once again. However, he was unable to overcome the hunchback's enormous strength, and ultimately wound up falling to his doom, leaving Quasimodo free from his grip. Shortly after, the people of Paris, learning that he had freed them from Frollo's reign of terror, welcomed the hunchback with open arms, leaving him free to wander the streets of Paris openly, and without fear When the day came when he received Yen Sid's summons, he went to the Archdeacon for advice, and ultimately decided to lend his strength to the effort to find the lost Virtues. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Quasimodo.jpg Quasimodo 1.jpg Category:Characters